A Wondrous Reveal- ONE SHOT
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: Ladybug likes Cat Noir, but is afraid of what he would think should he know who she is. Adrien likes Marinette, but is too nervous and doesn't have enough social skills to figure out how to tell her. Marinette decides to put her stalker skills to use after hearing about a certain girl at her school that he kitty has quite the crush on... REVERSE CRUSH! ONESHOT! (Written before s2)


Shandy: This is a one shot about how we see a reverse crush would work out with our favorite pair.

Candy: Enjoy!

81560816820018780578012502385720873508278057208375082375803275028738070237528075

It was with a beep of the earrings that both Cat Noir and Ladybug froze. They were stuck in the dark, as the most recent Akuma had taken away any and all light sources.

"M'lady?" He asked in a soft whisper, his hand tightening over her own. She was behind him, and in the suit he could see in the dark.

"Please." Ladybug pleaded, placing her head against his back.

"I promise that I won't look. I won't turn around, and if I do I'll close my eyes." He said honestly. Ladybug gave him a very thankful smile.

"Thanks kitty."

"No problem." It was silent as they continued to walk around the extremely quiet city, aware of every noise that was made, even by themselves.

"Cat?" Ladybug asked as they walked, her earring beeping for a third time to signal that three minutes were left.

"Yes, Ladybug?" He replied.

"Do you… do you know the Akuma personally?" She asked.

"Yes. She works with my father. Her boss must've sent her over the edge again on assignments if she managed to get akumatized. Not sure what was the final switch for her though." Ladybug nodded, deciding not to say more as they walked on through the dark. Another minute passed.

"What does your kwami eat?"

"Sweets, but mostly cookies."

"Your lucky. Mine only eats smelly cheese." Ladybug laughed as he led her to a strange room. "Here- stay there until I come back with some food for your Kwami." Ladybug nodded and Cat Noir leapt off into the dark.

As she waited, she pondered about the akuma, who was called black out. She kept on talking about how she hated being blind-sighted and then proceeded to launch the whole city in a mist of darkness, where only those who were gifted powers (like Cat Noir) and those with glasses and/or contacts could actually see.

She was detransformed when he came back, and she could only suppose that he had as well because he was conversing with another voice- his kwami, she supposed.

"Cat?" She asked when he was about to come in.

"Yes M'lady?" He asked.

"Can you see?" Marinette swallowed nervously.

"Only the shapes of things really, my sight is only enhanced by the suit." He admitted. She reached her hand out and he placed the cookies in them, but instead of taking the cookies she grabbed his hand to.

"Ladybug?" He asked.

"C-Come on in." She managed to get out. "It would be weird to see you standing out there and talking to nothing."

"Alright." Adrien himself was trying his hardest not to let the blush grow on his face as she pulled him inside and to sit down beside her, handing out the cookies to her own kwami. They sat in silence for a moment before Marinette sighed.

"Kitty… you know how we can't be akumatized, right?"

"Of course." Adrien replied.

"And that about half the population of Paris has been akumatized or has caused an Akuma?"

"Yup." Adrien didn't know what his partner was getting at.

"You would think that we'd at least have an idea of who he was by now." Ladybug sighed. "Everyone I know has been akumatized at one point- even my parents. There's only one guy who hasn't been akumatized yet, but with the way he is I find it hard to think that he could ever be akumatized."

"I feel you." Adrien smiled. "Almost everyone in my class has been akumatized, even the teachers! The only two people in my life who haven't been akumatized yet is my father, who's too busy to be akumatized, and the sweetest, kindest, most amazing girl in my class." Ladybug giggled.

"Is she that cool?"

"Cool?" Adrien echoed. "She's the cat's meow! She's the most clawsome person in the whole world!" He gushed with sparkles in his eyes. But then he stopped, suddenly down-hearted. "Unfortunately, she doesn't really see me. And whenever I talk to her I get tongue tied and say something that wasn't what I wanted to say."

"Really?" Marinette asked. "The great, powerful Cat Noir can't even talk to a girl in his class?"

"It always starts with me trying to ask her out, and then it ends with me needing my best friend to save me from utter embarrassment by asking if she and her best friend would like to hang out some time together as friends." He laughed.

"Well, I'd know that problem anywhere." Marinette said, giving her partner a pat on the shoulder. "It's how I feel whenever I'm with you."

"I figured, I don't know how many times I've used 'cat got your tongue?'" Adrien said.

"About five hundred and forty nine times in the past two years- fifty if you count just then." She answered. "So, who is this lucky girl anyway?"

"Well, she wants to be a future designer and her parents run the best bakery in all of Paris- no, in the whole world!" He said. "She loves video games and has these beautiful bluebell eyes that just make you want to be the best you can be! She's strong and knows not only how to stand up to herself, but for others even if they're strangers. Ooo, and she has this cute little giggle that comes out when she's really excited about something, and she's so into everything she does that it just makes me want to pull her into a hug and never let her go!" He hugged himself as he said this, and Marinette laughed at how cute the other sounded when talking about his obvious crush.

"Sounds perfect."

"She is." He sighed happily.

"Well, if she is so amazing, you should ask her out. Without royally messing up."

"How do you do that?" Adrien asked.

"I don't know." Marinette shrugged and stood up. "Anyway, my kwami is ready to go. How about yours?"

"He's good." Adrien stood up too.

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

83838387362626167274859505983716163749595847365262648595975

"Tikki, who could she be?" Marinette asked as she sighed. "Who could my best friend and crush have a crush on?"

"I don't know, Marinette. He did say that she had bluebell eyes. And that she wanted to become a fashion designer. And that her parents owned a bakery. And she loves video games." Tikki was trying to get some obvious hints out as Marinette simply ignored them most of the time. Now, however, she hoped that Marinette would finally be able to see what was right in front of her.

Unfortunately, most girls either read far too deep into things or hardly read things at all. In this instance, Marinette was one of the ones who, at the moment, didn't read into anything.

"None of that helps me!" Marinette groaned.

"What if I told you that he goes to your school?" That got Marinette's attention. She sat up straight with wide eyes, suddenly leaning in very closely to Tikki.

"He goes to my school?"

"Yes."

"Who is he?"

"Marinette, I can't tell you that!" Tikki sighed. "But you can look out for blonde boys with green eyes getting flustered around girls, including yourself."

"Right- I can do that!" Marinette said.

83837372626636484948736252536748494843525637484

"Tikki, I can't do this." Tikki sighed.

'Here we go again…'

"And why can't you do this?"

"I'm the one always insisting on us not knowing who the other was under the mask, but hearing about this amazing girl makes me so jealous that I want to throw that rule aside and find out who he is so that I can protect him no matter what- but that's just being a huge hypocrite! Besides, he'd probably be completely disgusted with me once he sees that I'm plain, old Marinette!" The blunette groaned and hit her head against the wall, she had arrived early (surprise) so that she could make a list of suspects. Now that she was having second thoughts, she was hiding behind a stone pillar.

"Marinette, you're being silly!" Tikki said, flying up to her face. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind as long as you tell him if you found out."

"Oh, but I shouldn't be looking for him like this, I'm a stupid hypocrite!"

"Hypocrite about what?" Marinette jumped and turned only to see Adrien standing there and looking at her curiously. Tikki hid in Marinette's pigtail as she recovered.

"Oh, hi Adrien! Sorry, I was just talking to myself." She laughed, and so did he.

"Y-Yea, I figured, you don't see people everyday talking to a wall." He panicked suddenly. "I mean- facing a wall while talking to yourself! It didn't look like you were talking to a wall- ugh." Marinette giggled and walked up to him with a bright smile.

"Don't worry, Monday's aren't the best days for anyone, even me." His face turned a little red, but Marinette didn't seem to notice as she saw something flash in his emerald green eyes.

Wait… that was right. Adrien was a blonde guy who had green eyes. She would've put him on her Cat Noir list had he actually acted like the silly kitty, but most of the times she saw him he was either tongue tied or strangely silent.

"Do you want to walk to class with me?" She asked. "Alya told me that she wasn't going to be here today…"

"I'd love to!" Adrien blurted out with a very wide smile. And so they began to walk. Now that it was brought to her attention, Marinette was suddenly very curious as to why Adrien was always like that around her. He didn't act drastically different around other people, but he definitely was more nervous around her than with most.

With a mental sigh she realized that he must've thought that their friendship would be easy to break, seeing as it had started with him apologizing to her nervously and explaining that he wasn't the one who had put the gum on her seat and handing him her umbrella. He probably thought that if he did something wrong they wouldn't be friends ever again.

"Um, Marinette?" She was brought out of her thoughts by the said boy in question.

"What is it, Adrien?" She asked kindly with a smile. She really wanted him to understand that she was not one to hold friendship so loosely.

"I-I was wondering if movie could go to we?" Then his eyes widened as he panicked. "No, I mean go to the movies! If you want… to… go…" Marinette stared up at him and his suddenly red face.

Was… was he asking her out?…

Well, if he was her kitty… she'd find out during patrol that night.

"I'd love to!" She said happily, and he started smiling like a kid who just got ice cream. "What movie did you want to go see?"

"Well, I thought that the new Wonder Woman movie that came out would be fun-"

"Then it's settled. Do you want to go after school?" Marinette smiled again and he beamed.

"Yes, like would- I mean, I would like that! Yeah!" She giggled and they walked into the classroom at the same time- just in time for Chloe to pounce onto Adrien.

"Adrikins!" She squealed, and Marinette faintly rubbed her ear, feeling sorry for her dear friend.

"Hi Chloe… um, could you please let go of me?"

"But Adrikins, I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out later today!"

"Actually." Adrien seemed to get a surge of confidence as he glanced sideways at Marinette, who was giving him an encouraging smile. "I'm going to the movies with Marinette later today. Sorry Chlo." Chloe glared daggers at Marinette as Adrien got out of Chloe's embrace and the two walked to their seats, Adrien sitting behind Marinette.

2772615163774849484746256273849508474625368484948

Marinette waited patiently at the front of the school for Adrien to get Chloe off of him before they went to the movies. She had yet to see any other green eyed blondes besides Adrien ask girls with blue eyes out on a date. She was having a hard time not trying to blatantly ask him if he was her kitty, but in all honesty she had a hard time believing it.

After all, her pun-spewing partner was in no case shy.

When Adrien was finally done, they got in the limo to ride to the movies with, and when the movie was finished (after at least three awkward scenes of their hands touching accidentally while reaching for the popcorn) Marinette was pleased to see that Adrien was a whole lot more comfortable with her.

"That was some movie!" She said as they walked passed a movie poster for it. Adrien smirked a little before responding before giving her a pointed look.

"Yes, it was very wondrous." Marinette stared back at him with wide eyes.

"Did you just… pun?" He chuckled and nodded nervously as he scratched the back of his neck.

"Y-yeah…" He cleared his throat as he seemed to fight down a blush of sorts. "I don't normally because my father doesn't appreciate it, but I secretly love them. I don't know how many I've thought of during that movie."

"W-Well-" Marinette cursed her stuttering, wanting to check on one last thing before she would cruelty know. "I think their funny as long as the situation isn't stressful. I can't imagine how Ladybug handles Chat Noir saying pun after pun while their fighting akumas."

"Well, I thought that that would be obvious." He admitted, almost regretfully. "She does love him."

"Have you ever used some of Chat's puns? Or wanted to use them?" Marinette asked casually- she was afraid she was being too casual about it. She remembered, while hanging out after patrol, one specific pun-inspired pick-up line that he wanted to use badly apparently.

"Well, yeah, but it's a pick-up line." He warned.

"I'm listening?"

"Well…" He cleared his throat, blushing intensifying. "I-I'd love to spend all of my meowvelous nine lives with a pretty girl like you!" He shot her a small smirk and she giggled as she herself blushed.

"That's really good! I bet Chat Noir would be proud if he heard that!" Adrien laughed.

"Yeah, he would."

9292828273738394959958483663739494948848484848

Ladybug couldn't wait any longer and left for patrol early. She had to be sure.

She found him smiling at seemingly nothing on the Eiffel Tower, a dreamy look in his cat like eyes.

"Day go well?" She asked casually.

"Purrrfectly." He sighed. "I finally asked her out and she said yes!"

"Good! I told you you could do it!" Ladybug tried not to be intrusive when she asked. "When is it?"

"It was actually today." He admitted with a blush. "We watched a movie and I told her my favorite pun-pickup line and she liked it too!" He appeared giddy as he jumped up and down in excitement. Ladybug couldn't help but think of how cute that was. She laughed and scratched him behind the ears.

"Mind if I take a guess at who she is?"

"Not at all, M'lady." He almost purred in happiness at the physical attention.

"Would this amazingly lucky girl happen to be a certain Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Chat's eyes snapped open and he turned to look at her so quickly that she was afraid he'd get whiplash.

"How'd you know?"

"Well, I might've decided to be a hypurrrcrite…" Ladybug admitted. "But when I heard you pun was when everything sorta connected for me." She stood up and pulled out her yoyo to swing away. "That was an absolutely wondrous date by the way- you should use your cute pickup line when you ask for a second one tomorrow." She winked at him and swung away as all of that settled into Chat Noir's consciousness.

"M-Marinette?!"

929282873759594993615178293948473525728339

The next day of school, Marinette was early for again. She didn't want Alya to be around to see what would happen today. Sure enough, Adrien was early too. The second they saw each other, he walked over to where she was sitting on the stairs.

"Hi."

"Hello, Adrien." She smiled up at him and he swallowed for a moment.

"Mari, w-would you mind if I ask you something?"

"What?" Marinette stared into his emerald green eyes.

"Would you like to spend all of my nine lives with me on another date after school today?" She smiled even brighter as she said the next words softly.

"Of course I would, silly kitty."

92928282663738383992725374894735264894486363


End file.
